Colors
by TheAmericanGit
Summary: "The world had been grey, coated in a thick fog that didn't allow one to see two feet past their face in fear of showing what the world had in its hold." US!Centric One Shot.


The world had been grey, coated in a thick fog that didn't allow one to see two feet past their face in fear of showing what the world had in its hold. Color was nonexistent, left behind in the past with eyes aimed only at what the future held for him. His mother, an older woman with dark eyes had told him not to discard color like it was a pest, but the boy had. Out with the old, in with the new was his mentality. This mentality left him with grey- sheets upon sheets upon sheets of the color coating everything he set his eyes on. He didn't even see himself in color- there were just shades of grey contrasting the light and the dark and that is what the young boy always seemed to know.

 _Green._

He was quite young still when the world exploded into the color green, starting with those acidic eyes that entranced the young child. Held him in his place, beckoning him to come closer and explore this green world with wide open arms and a heart full of adventure. Once those acidic eyes held his attention everything he saw was green- the grass, the shirts the strange man with green eyes would wear, shiny jewels that attracted his attention from afar…everything was green. The rest was still a dull grey compared to the bright vibrant green colors he saw now, making the child crave more of what the strange man had to offer him with excitement that would only be known to children with curiosity.

 _Blue._

The child had grown just a bit older when blue joined the mess of color he obsessed and thrived over. The water was crystal clear and yet mirrored the newly-blue color of the sky above them as they sailed, the acid-eyed man promising him many fortunes and interesting things to see on their trip. He had learned recently, as well, that his own eyes were a shade of blue that was too clear and too pure to explain. The strange man had told him this, told him the wonders of seeing the color blue, dipping one's hands in the water and feeling the rush of the liquid remind one that they are very much human. Entranced, the slightly older child took in every world this acid-eyed man told him, craving any information the man would give to him.

 _Purple._

There was a new child. He wasn't too sure if he liked this new child, but their eyes were a peculiar shade of purple that made him want to lean in and study them. Pale and soft, hiding a past that he would never quite know the story of. The almost teen, now, stared at this boy that the acid-eyed man introduced to him, speaking his name clearly. The boy stared at the other when he winced at the pronunciation of his name- something was wrong with that, but he couldn't seem to care too much about that little hiccup in this otherwise flawless boy. They seemed to be around the same age, as well, making the almost teen interested in what this boy was- where he came from. Part of him however decided that he would have to protect the purple-eyed boy, keep him safe. And for once, the clear-blue child _wanted_.

 _Orange._

With the purple-eyed boy joining him in his adventures, the sunlight began to have color. A powerful veil of orange covered the world where they explored, warming the ground and telling the animals they could come out and play. The boy, now classified as a teen, craved the orange colored sun as he did the blue water and the green grass and this purple-eyed boy that tagged along. Yet the teen was greedy, he wanted that orange sunlight and he wanted the land it was touching and he wanted everything he could get his hands on without getting scolded by the acid-eyed man that watched over the two of them. Yet the blue-eyed teen had a patience that was unsettling, waiting for the next color to open his eyes to the world and further let him explore and go on adventures with this purple-eyed teen that would never leave his side.

 _Yellow._

The teen learned quickly to adore the color yellow, when it decided to make a presence in his quite colorful life. It added to the depth of the color of the sun, made him realize that the acid-eyed man and himself and the violet-eyed teen all had yellow hair. The color spread to the corn and wheat they were harvesting and enjoying, spread to the leaves when they fell before the frozen Winters hit their territory. The now teen also appreciated this new color in that it transferred to all the other colors- making everything look much more wonderful and golden and _happy._ Perfection seemed to follow this color yellow, and he especially appreciated that the greys that looked so pale when he looked in a mirror were suddenly much more appealing, holding hues that weren't boring to the eye.

 _White._

Winters were always bland to the teen- they brought the cold, there were no colors in Winter. Just _white._ Everything was coated in the color that wasn't quite a color to begin with- powdery white snow that managed to cover his whole world and leave him begging to see some kind of color on the outside. It was a bad time when the Winter came, when the white surrounded them and the cold went to their very bones. The self-pronounced young adult wished nothing but for the white powder to go away and leave him and his people. To allow him to succeed instead of having to wonder how much more white and grey the world could be.

 _Red._

Suddenly his white and grey world was red. Sticky and sickly sweet, dusting the white powder with a color that reminded him of bad times. The young adult had seen quite a bit of red in his day now. In fact, the acid-eyed man and the violet-eyed young adult also had red. They were coated in red, oozing the color into his world when he no longer wanted to see it. Reminding him that this was a _battle_ and battles weren't meant to be white and grey but rather crimson with blood and messes that were hard to clean up. Damages that couldn't be undone; children, wives, and mothers that would no longer see someone but rather just see _red._ The man didn't like this red color at all, it repulsed him. He didn't want to see the red, and when the acid-eyed man came up in the red with something still so grey pointed at him he saw-

 _Black._

The young adult didn't quite understand the noise that came with pain that filled his vision with the dark color. Didn't understand how he was on the ground all of a sudden and the back of his eyelids were so _so_ dark. His hand touched the sticky redness but it was nothing compared to the glimmer of dark black stuck in him, right between his ribs in a deadly location. The male could only count how many black things he saw now- the boots, the guns, the fingers so far gone with frost bite in the _white_ that was quickly turning _red_ and all he saw was _black._


End file.
